What if Things Were Different?
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: In this story the roles are reversed so this is AU and a little OC. I say a little because I'm going to try and keep their personality's and habits the same as in the movie but I'm sure I will stray at some point. I'm not sure where this story will lead but it will involve romance and struggle between our beloved couple Clarisse and Joe.
1. Chapter 1

By: Ancorns708

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Summary: This is a challenge issued by Veve she asked for role reversal so this is AU and a little OC. I say a little because I'm going to try and keep their personality's and habits the same as in the movie but I'm sure I will stray at some point.

* * *

**What if Things Were Different**

The King of Genovia, Joseph Elizondo sat behind his desk waiting, waiting for his next appointment to arrive she was already two minutes late. Who shows up late for a job interview he thought to himself as he heard a faint knock on the door.

"Enter" he called out in a harsh voice making the young girl on the other side take notice as she stood up taller and straightened her back before gracefully walking into the office.

"I take you are Clarisse Andrews?"

"Yes your Majesty, I'm sorry for arriving late it was not my inten…" she began to ramble before he cut her off.

"Please sit down Miss Andrews." He said motioning towards the chair in front of his desk

"I see here that you studied in England is that correct?"

"Yes sir" came her soft reply

After a few more questions the King looked across his desk locking eyes with her for the first time as they both sat there staring back at each other for a few minutes before he finally cleared his throat breaking the eye contact.

"If I hire you, you would be expected to live here in the palace and be at my beck and call twenty four hours a day seven days a week in the event that something arises. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No sir" she said shaking her head

"I would like for you to start on Monday that should give you plenty of time to get yourself settled. My head of security Tony will see to it that you have everything you need to get started Monday. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask either of us. I look forward to working with you Miss Andrews."

"And I you sir" she said standing bowing slightly before taking her leave.

Sitting back down at his desk Joseph's thoughts went back to the woman who had just left his office, she nearly took his breath away when she entered the office. Her skin was as white as ivory and her beautiful silky blonde hair framed her face creating a glow around her as the light from the window shone upon her but those eyes were the most captivating thing about her. Those sapphire orbs were so big and they twinkled when she spoke, God how he could get lost in those eyes. Working with her was going to be a challenge for sure he thought.

ooOoo

Across town Clarisse walked into her parent's house to be greeted by her overly excited younger sister.

"Well…did you get the job?" she asked as she bounced around

"Yes I start Monday" Clarisse said calmly as she rarely lost control and hardly ever showed excitement.

"Well aren't you excited, I mean you are going to be working next to the King every day! You'll get to spend every waking moment with him. I can think of jobs way worse than getting to spend my day with a handsome man who is also the King of our country."

"Try to contain yourself sister, it's just a job nothing more" she stated matter of factly

"Answer one more question and then I'll leave you alone." Not waiting for reply "Was he as handsome in person as he is in the newspaper?"

Glaring at her sister "I didn't notice" she said taking her leave up to her room so she could pack her thing to move over to the palace.

Sitting on her bed she leaned back against her pillows as her thoughts drifted back to the events of the day. She had been doing good on time or so she thought until her travels were held up by a sheep farmer taking his heard across the road causing her to be two minutes late. When she entered the King's office she was nervous beyond belief but as always she kept her emotion in check and tried to exude a calm and graceful appearance. Sitting down in front of his desk she had to concentrate hard on what he was asking her because he was so much more handsome in person than in the papers, even if she didn't admit it to her younger sister. When he stood to greet her she noticed straightaway that his shirt pulled taut over his muscular chest and arms and the whiteness of his shirt illuminated his tan skin but his eyes, when they locked with hers she was lost, they were so beautiful, deep blue like the sea but with a sparkle that would bring any woman to her knees.

~TBC?~

* * *

Author's note: I'm going to try and keep our characters as true to themselves as I can but obviously the roles have changed, I'm not sure exactly where this story is going but I would love to have feedback on what your thoughts are and if you think I should continue or not. This was a test chapter, I promise they will be longer in the future. ~Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

By: Ancorns708

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Summary: This is a challenge issued by Veve she asked for role reversal so this is AU and a little OC. I say a little because I'm going to try and keep their personality's and habits the same as in the movie but I'm sure I will stray at some point.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you to Johanna-002, Veve, and RenaGraceSx for your encouragement to continue this little tale and because of your quick reviews i decided to post the next chapter since the first part was short.**

* * *

**What if Things Were Different**

Chapter 2

Clarisse sat at her desk that was against the wall but just behind King Joseph's as she awaited his arrival this morning. Being a true Virgo she arrived promptly at seven in the morning and began working straightaway, she had always been very organized and meticulous and it was apparent that the aide before her was not. There was no system to her organization and the desk was cluttered with varies papers and notes. Clarisse however had always performed her tasks with machine like planning and accuracy which often times got on others' nerves but she had never failed and she had no plans on starting now. Filing away the last of the clutter that was on desk she heard the King enter with his head of security Tony.

His Majesty approached her desk "Well I can see you have made good use of your time this morning. I'm glad you got that mess cleaned up I can hardly stand a cluttered desk, however from this day forward I would like you to meet me in my suite promptly at seven to have breakfast as we discuss my agenda for the day, is that understood?"

"Yes your Majesty"

"Now that that is settled what is on my schedule for this morning?"

"You have a parliament session to attend from nine till noon, break for lunch, and then the ambassador of France has requested that you call him at two to discuss the plans for the upcoming ball Sir."

"Very well then, I will see you at lunch in the dining room where the three of us will go over the plans for the ball before I call the ambassador." Turning to walk to his desk he turned back to look at Tony "Tony be sure you get her an ear wig so that the two of you can communicate along with a cell phone so she can keep my schedule up to date without having to carry that damn computer around."

"Yes sir" Tony replied looking over at Clarisse "I'll have it on your desk by this evening ma'am"

"Thank you, and please call me Clarisse" she whispered

"Very well Clarisse, you can call me Tony" he smiled at her

ooOoo

The following morning at seven Clarisse knocked on the doors that lead to the King's private suite.

"Enter" he commanded

Walking into the sitting room she was shocked to find that although the room was masculine it was still warm and inviting. Coming out of the bedroom wearing a black silk robe Joseph instructed her to take a seat while the butler arranged the food. Sitting in his chair adjacent to her he said "I took the liberty of ordering for you, I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I'm sure whatever your Majesty has ordered will be fine." She replied

"Miss Andrews when we are in private company please lose the formality and call me Joseph."

"Only if you call me Clarisse sir."

"Alright Clarisse" He smiled "how do you take your tea?"

"Two sugars and a little milk please" she said smiling as he passed her the cup

After they had enjoyed breakfast and covered his schedule for the day he stood and excused himself so he could dress, requesting that she remain in the sitting room and they would walk down to the office together.

While he was dressing Clarisse looked around the room admiring the vast collection books that lined the walls stopping to look at a picture that was on the fireplace smiling when she realized that it was the former queen and a young prince Joseph. Startled when she heard is voice coming from only inches behind her.

"That picture was taken just days before the assassination" he paused "she was a great lady, she would have liked you very much." He said

Her body was now acutely aware of his proximity and she knew she had to put some distance between them, so taking a step back she turned to face him smiling "well are you ready to head down?" she asked

"I suppose we should, it seems I have a lot of paperwork to cover this morning."

ooOoo

The following weeks had been spent much the same. Clarisse would meet Joseph every morning except Sunday in his suite for breakfast as they went over his schedule, then they would walk down to the office often accompanied by Tony as he addressed any security issues with the King before taking up his post. For the past three nights Clarisse and Joseph had worked late making the final preparations for the ball and the sorting out the seating arrangements for the dinner. The final table to decide upon was the one where the King would sit.

"Who else beside the Prime Minister and his wife and of course the French President and his wife would you like to have at your table?" she said never looking up

"You?" he said as her head jerked up quickly

"Me? Very funny sir" she said smiling at him "There is a seat for your date along with two extras. Is there anyone else who should be at your table?" she asked

"I wasn't trying to be funny Clarisse I would like for you to accompany me to the ball." His voice now husky

"With all due respect sir that isn't going to happen."

"Why, can you not dance?"

"I beg your pardon? I'll have you know that I dance very well." She retorted

"I know that you are not worried about etiquette because you attended the best finishing school in England and if you can dance then I don't see the problem here."

"The problem Sir is that it isn't proper protocol to have your aide at your dinner table. It's one thing to have breakfast with you in the privacy of your suite but it's another to have dinner with you in the company of distinguished socialites." She stated firmly

"So you're saying that you will have dinner with me in my suite then?" smiling brightly back at her

"I never said that!"

"Well will you have dinner with me one night…in my suite?"

"For business or pleasure?" her voice barely above a whisper

"If I was to say the latter?" he said softly

"Then I would say no, sir"

"Why? Surely you find me to be pleasant company" he questioned

"Sir I like my job and I do not make it a point to mix business with pleasure."

"I like you Clarisse, you are very down to earth and you have the ability of making people feel comfortable and at home in your company." He smiled at her "even when you're argumentative."

Blushing at his compliment "Thank you sir, but I'm still not going"

"You may not sit at my table but you will be in attendance, you are my right hand what if I need something?"

"Tony will be there sir."

"And so will you even if you stand in the shadows with security and that's final."

"Yes sir"

"Well we will just remove those seats from the table" he said looking at his watch "it's getting late, I suppose we should retire for the night, allow me to walk you to your room?"

"I'll be fine sir but thank you for the offer" she said as calmly as she could manage despite the butterflies in her stomach

Standing the pair walked over to the door putting his hand on the door knob he stopped and turned back to face Clarisse. "I want you to know that I do not give up easily" he stated looking deep into her eyes.

Staring back at him just as intently "then you should know that I do not give in easily" she whispered

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

By: Ancorns708

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Summary: This is a challenge issued by Veve she asked for role reversal so this is AU and a little OC. I say a little because I'm going to try and keep their personality's and habits the same as in the movie but I'm sure I will stray at some point.

* * *

**_Author's note: I wanted to be a tease and make you all wait a day for this update but i just couldn't bring myself to do it ;)_**

**_ Clarisse dress- if you Google ball gowns, hit images the dress I used is top row fifth dress it is red with silver beading but I'm changing the color to navy blue. Also I didn't really say how old they were in the first two chapters so for reference Clarisse is 22 and Joseph is 30. I have also had several people ask me about the woman in the picture whom I referred to as "queen" that was Joe's mother. He has never been married and has no kids._**

* * *

**What if Things Were Different**

Chapter 3

It was the morning of the ball and both Clarisse and Joseph were at their perspective desks. Joseph was going over the financial records for the month while Clarisse was making travel arrangements for him to travel to Paris to attend the trade negotiations that would be taking place in two weeks.

After working all morning and both taking lunch in the office so they could finish up what needed to be done before the ball that night, Joseph got up from his desk stretching as he walked over to the window in the office that looked out over the gardens.

"Would you like to take a stroll around the gardens?" he asked looking back over his shoulder

Looking up from her paperwork "I'm sorry what did you ask."

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a walk through the gardens?" he said turning to face her

Smiling up at him from her chair "Umm…I better not. I still have a lot to do before I need to leave to get ready for tonight."

Closing the distance between them he stood at the edge of her desk looking down at her "It's just a walk Clarisse…not a marriage proposal." As he extended his had to her

Drawing her bottom lip in between her teeth as she thought about she slowly extended her hand allowing him to pull her up "Just a short walk, I need to be in my suite in and hour so I can start getting ready."

Walking down the path that lead to the gazebo he couldn't help but smile as she stopped bending over to smell the roses that had just began to bloom.

"You know a great person once said, a woman is like a rose each and every one unique, yet all of them possessing certain traits that make them such a blessing and sharp as a tack, there are few good qualities that these wonders lack, a woman can be delicate yet strong and vibrant too, in fact I know a woman for whom this all is true."

Standing back up their eyes locked and nothing was said for a few moments. Breaking the silence she finally said "That was beautiful"

Closing the distance he cupped her cheek causing her eyes to close "so are you" he whispered

Raising her hands she wrapped her fingers around his wrist slowly withdrawing his hand from her face taking a step backwards "Sir I was serious before when I told you that I don't make a habit of mixing business and pleasure and as charming as you are this has to stop, it will never work."

"You think I'm charming?" he said smiling at her

"That's not what I said"

"Actually it's exactly what you said" he replied still smiling at her

Glaring back at him "I think it's about time for me to leave so I can get ready sir" she said as she began to walk back towards the palace

"I'll meet you at your suite at six thirty to escort you down" he called out

"Very well then" she agreed not wanting to argue the point

ooOoo

Just as promised he arrived at six thirty to escort her down, of course she was still finishing up her make up when he arrived so he waited in her living quarters until she was finished. Stepping out of her bedroom into the living area she completely took his breath away. She was wearing a navy blue, strapless taffeta gown; the bodice created a sensational silhouette as the beading drew his attention to the sweetheart neckline and the fit and flare shape created volume that accentuated her curves in all the right places.

"My dear… you are more gorgeous than Aphrodite herself" he said watching a blush creep across her body.

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve" she smiled at him

"Shall we?" he said extending his arm to her

Walking arm in arm down the long corridor Tony met up with them

"You look very beautiful tonight Clarisse" Tony said as he escorted them to the double doors where King Joseph was to enter.

"Thank you" she said sheepishly

Turning to look at King Joseph but realizing that he still had hold of her hand "well this is where we part" she said confidently looking him directly in the eye

"Just enter with me?" he asked

"Absolutely not" she replied firmly

"You mean to tell me that you are going to make your King enter the ball without an escort?" he said cheekily

"I thought I had made myself perfectly clear the other day. I'm not here as your date but as your aide in the rare event that you might need something." She said matter of factly

"Very well then, I'll see you both down stairs" he said as he watched her take Tony's arm as they made their way downstairs and around to the side door as he was announced.

ooOoo

Dinner had been served and the guest had been mingling and dancing for the past three hours, surely this thing was winding down she thought to herself while making a note not to wear new shoes when she would be on her feet all night. She saw him approaching her from the corner of her eye silently wishing that he would dismiss her for the night.

"Clarisse may I have this dance?" he asked extending hand to her

"No, I'm sorry it goes against protocol" she said

Taking his finger he lifted her chin making her look him in the eyes "Clarisse, I could be dancing with any woman in this room right now but I'm asking you" his voice barely above a whisper

"I'm sorry but the answer is still no" she said her eyes never leaving his

"Very well…I understand my dear" he said leaning in kissing her cheek before he turned and walked away.

Standing against the wall her eyes never left him as he made his way around the room talking with varies members of parliament until Tony approached her.

"You my dear are the talk of the ball tonight." He said smiling brightly at her "everyone is asking who the mystery lady in the beautiful gown is."

"Oh tosh they are not" she said smiling back at him

"Tell me why a beautiful lady such as yourself isn't out there dancing?" he motioned toward the dance floor

"Because her feet are killing her" she said trying to sound nonchalant

"Well would you dance with me if I asked?"

"Maybe" she said smiling

Extending his hand to her he asked "may I have this dance my lady?"

"I suppose but only one, my feet really are killing me" she laughed

About half way through the waltz she saw Joseph approaching tapping Tony on the shoulder "may I cut in?" he asked

Stepping away from Clarisse, Tony handed her over to the King while thanking her for the dance.

As Joseph began to move them around the dance floor he whispered in her ear "I knew I'd have you in my arms before the night was over."

Pulling back to look at him she said "well I hope you enjoy it because it will never happen again Sir"

"Never say never Miss Andrews, I told you before I don't give up easily"

"And I told you I don't give in"

~TBC~

Well ladies what do we think Joe will do next? Stay tuned

Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites y'all rock my world!


	4. Chapter 4

By: Ancorns708

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Summary: This is a challenge issued by Veve she asked for role reversal so this is AU and a little OC. I say a little because I'm going to try and keep their personality's and habits the same as in the movie but I'm sure I will stray at some point.

**_Author's note: Special Thanks to Veve, RenaGraceSx, Johanna-002, .Meggie,and Jceg for the reviews, follows and favorites you all are AMAZING! Thank you to everyone else who has taken the time to read this fic it means a lot that you have taken time out of your day to read my little tale :)_**

**What if Things Were Different**

Chapter 4

The summer had come and gone and for the most part Joseph had backed off. He would occasionally insist that she accompany him on a walk or have lunch with him but for the most part things stayed professional. That was until the morning of September twentieth, her birthday.

Waking up at her normal time she quickly showered and dressed before grabbing her phone to head up to his suite for breakfast, but upon opening the door that lead into the sitting room she was shocked to find it completely filled with red and pink roses. Stepping out into the room she noticed a note resting on the arm of her sofa, picking it up she read…

_Dear Clarisse,_

_I hope that these flowers make you smile as much as the ones in the garden do, because you are absolutely radiant when you smile. _

_I have also decided that you shouldn't have to work on your birthday, so I'll give you the day off if you will allow me to take you to dinner tonight. I look forward to your answer this morning at breakfast._

_Yours Always,_

_Joseph_

Closing her eyes while holding the card to her chest she took a deep cleansing breath before laying the card down while gathering her thing to head upstairs.

Knocking on the door she heard him grant permission to enter, stepping through the entryway she heard him say

"Good morning birthday girl! I hope that beautiful smile indicates that you did in fact like the flowers I placed in your suite."

"I did, they were lovely, thank you"

"I hope you are hungry, I ordered your favorite, pancakes with powdered sugar" she said while removing the lid on the serving tray

"How could I resist?" she asked smiling broadly at him

After breakfast she finished going over his schedule which was pretty light, standing she walked over to the door to leave.

Smiling he asked "Where are you going?"

Looking back over her shoulder she said "I'll be ready by five for dinner" smiling as she walked out the door.

With a smile as big as Texas he quickly picked up the phone and called Tony so he could make the arrangements for security.

ooOoo

Meeting him at her door at exactly five, he escorted her out the front door of the palace stopping when she noticed the horse and carriage.

Looking at him with questioning eyes "What is this?" she asked

"This is our ride. I thought a picnic down by the lake would be nicer than some stuffy restaurant where people would be staring all night. I hope this is alright" he said

Smiling as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of happiness she managed to whisper "it's perfect" while taking his hand as he helped her into the carriage.

When they arrived at the lake she saw that he had managed to have a table set for two and she heard soft music playing in the background. Helping her out of the carriage they made their way to the table where he revealed her favorite food once again.

After eating in companionable silence they moved over to a blanket that was spread out over the bank watching the sun go down.

Taking her hand, his thumb drawing lazy circles across the back of it as she looked at him once again with butterflies in her stomach he said "can I ask you a question?" she nodded "What made you change your mind?"

Looking down at their now joined hands she said "I'll answer your question if you'll answer mine first" looking up at him "Why me?"

"Why not you?" he answered "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, you are smart, fluent in four different languages, you have the biggest heart, you care about Genovia and the welfare of its people, your sweet, kind and the only person who dare talk back to me let alone argue with me." He smiled "but most of all because I have been in love with you since the first time you walked into my office. I felt a connection that day and it was no use in denying it, I was and am completely head over heels in love with you Clarisse Andrews" he said raising her hand to his lips "Now your turn. What made you change your mind about me?"

"It's simply really, I got tired of fighting. I was tired of trying to convince myself that I wasn't in love with you. I too felt something that first day we met I wasn't sure what it was at first but as time went on I realized that I had fallen in love with my King. I tried to deny my feeling, but this morning, when I stepped out to a room filled with all those beautiful roses I knew that I had lost the battle." She finished as blue eyes met blue eyes for a brief moment before his lips captured hers in an earth shattering kiss that left them both breathless.

Laying back on the blanket Clarisse snuggled into Joseph embrace as they shared kisses while staring up at the stars listening to the sounds of the frogs and crickets in the background. Tracing her fingers lazily across his chest she asked "So what do we do now that we have admitted our feelings?"

"Well darling I suppose you should agree to marry me" he said cheekily

Raising her head from his chest to look at him she said "I hope you are not proposing on our first date"

Turning on his side propping himself up on his elbow, his face mere inches from hers, looking deep into her eyes he whispered "and if I was…what would your answer be?"

As a thousand butterflies took flight in her stomach at his last words she leaned in brushing her lips across his as she whispered "yes" as he pulled her on top of him deepening the kiss.

Joe broke from their heated make out session when he noticed her shivering from the cool night air. Standing he helped her to her feet, removed his jacket and draped it across her shoulders while pulling her closer in his embrace as they waited for the horse and carriage to arrive. The short ride back to the palace was spent in silence. Clarisse once again snuggled into his embrace resting her head against his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down the length of her arm smiling because he could think of nothing better than having the woman he loved in his arms knowing that she would forever be his.

Standing in the entryway with his arms still wrapped around her she said "Thank you for the best birthday dinner ever." Smiling up at him as he kissed her lightly on the forehead

"It's I who should be thanking you, for making me the happiest man in the world." He said as he tightened his embrace around her "darling will you stay with me tonight?"

Pulling back from his embrace "You can't be serious?"

"I don't want to let you go…I promise to be a complete gentleman Clarisse" he said pleading

Smiling at the thought she said "I don't want to leave you either but regardless of what may or may not happen while with you it would look inappropriate come morning."

"Then let me stay with you and I will leave before staff gets going in the morning"

"Joseph, darling" she said cupping his cheek "I have never allowed a man to occupy my bed and I do not intend to until my wedding night" she finished kissing him lightly on the lips

"I understand, I may not like it but I do understand"

Walking her to her door he kissed her once more before heading to his suite. Smiling like an idiot as he thought to himself that he finally had the woman of his dreams. Clarisse was smart, beautiful, strong, sassy and…and I just proposed to her and she said yes he thought.

Waking up early King Joseph called down to the kitchen and requested that their breakfast be waiting for him on a cart that he was going to delivery it himself. After a small debate the King finally convinced the staff that he was capable of taking breakfast to her suite. Knocking gently on the door he smiled when she opened the door still wearing her dressing gown.

"What are you doing here so early" she said sleepily

"Bringing you breakfast. May I come in?" he asked

"Sorry of course" she said stepping out of the way as he pushed the cart over near her sofa "You know I was still planning on coming up for breakfast as usually…at the normal time" she smiled

"I know it's rather early darling but I just couldn't wait any longer, I had to see you" he said pulling her against his chest as he kissed her good morning. "It also occurred to me last night while on my way back to my suite that when I proposed to you I wasn't very prepared, so I plan on fixing that this morning." He said while dropping to one knee pulling a beautiful ten carat emerald cut diamond ring from his pocket. Taking her hand in his looking up into her eyes that now brimmed with tears "Clarisse Andrews will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Smiling down at him she shook her head in confirmation as the tears ran freely down her face as he slipped the ring on her finger before rising to seal their love with a kiss.

~TBC~

Alright loyal readers I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days but if you leave me some love then I promise to work extra hard when I return to write you something deserving of my M rating ;)


	5. Chapter 5

By: Ancorns708

Rating: M (for future chapters)

Summary: This is a challenge issued by Veve she asked for role reversal so this is AU and a little OC. I say a little because I'm going to try and keep their personality's and habits the same as in the movie but I'm sure I will stray at some point.

* * *

**_Author's note: Special Thanks to Fuzzylove, Veve, RenaGraceSx, Johanna-002, .Meggie,and Jceg for the reviews, follows and favorites you all are AMAZING! Thank you to everyone else who has taken the time to read this fic it means a lot that you have taken time out of your day to read my little tale _**

* * *

**What if Things Were Different**

Chapter 5

_"I know it's rather early darling but I just couldn't wait any longer, I had to see you" he said pulling her against his chest as he kissed her good morning. "It also occurred to me last night while on my way back to my suite that when I proposed to you I wasn't very prepared, so I plan on fixing that this morning." He said while dropping to one knee pulling a beautiful ten carat emerald cut diamond ring from his pocket. Taking her hand in his looking up into her eyes that now brimmed with tears "Clarisse Andrews will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" _

_Smiling down at him she nodded her head in confirmation as the tears ran freely down her face as he slipped the ring on her finger before rising to seal their love with a kiss._

* * *

Breaking the kiss, both breathless Joe muttered something about needing to arrange a press conference but Clarisse was still trying to come back to reality after that amazing kiss.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying darling?" she said when she finally realized that he was speaking

"I was saying that I need to arrange a press conference to let the people of Genovia know that they are receiving a Queen" he finished pulling her closer kissing her lips lightly.

"Oh Joseph, I would like to tell my family first, I don't want my father and sister finding out that I'm getting married from the press."

"You're absolutely right we should call them now and then after lunch I will make the announcement to the people." He said walking towards the table where her phone was, sitting in the chair that was beside the table he waited for her to dial the number before pulling her down to his lap he began planting light kisses along her neck causing her to giggle like a school girl.

"Joseph! Stop that, it's ringing" she said playfully slapping his chest as her sister Olivia answered the phone

"Hello" she said in a sad voice but Clarisse didn't pick up on it

"Good morning Olivia, May I speak to daddy? I have some exciting news to tell you both?"

"Clarisse you can't speak to daddy…" her voice cracking as she sniffled

Clarisse's mood suddenly changed, Joseph noticed as she asked "Why can't I speak to him? Did something happen? Is he alright?" her voice full of concern

"He…he passed last night in his sleep Clarisse" Olivia finally managed to get out in between sobs

"No…this… this can't be happening" she said as tears ran down her face "Olivia, Joseph and I will be on our way as soon as we can" she informed her sister "Is there anything you need me to do before driving out?"

"No, we can handle it all together once you arrive."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours then." She said starting to move the phone away from her ear she heard Olivia's voice

"Wait! Clarisse…what was your news?"

In a sad, small voice "Just that I'm getting married…but that doesn't matter now" wiping tears from her cheeks

"I'm happy for you and I know daddy would be too Clari"

At Olivia's last words the girls hung up and Clarisse pulled herself into a ball on Joseph's lap burying her head into his neck as she cried over the loss of her father. Joseph wrapped his arms around her trying his best to comfort her.

Arriving three hours later at Clarisse's childhood home Olivia rushed out to greet her sister in an embrace, while Joseph stood back and watched as the sisters comforted one another.

After both the sisters agreed to the arrangements, Clarisse convinced Olivia and her fiancée Bryan to come back to the palace and stay until after the funeral.

* * *

Clarisse walked discreetly into the dimly lit cathedral, eyes brimmed with tears, vision blurred. The old church was rarely visited, simply being thankful for a crowd within its vintage stone walls. Sobs, sniffles and cries made up most of the sounds that engulfed the cathedral. However stunning the interior of the cathedral, the atmosphere in it was a mixture of confusion and weakness of heart, combined together creating a heavy shadow over the congregation that had now filed in to honor the memory of her father. Her movements now measured, after not having any sleep the night before, Unable to stand steady and feeling choked with grief from head to toe. Joe was by her side, supporting her now weakened body. This was a sad day, which drowned in the depths of an unforgiving cold hell.

Back at the palace Olivia and Bryan had retired for the night leaving Clarisse curled up in Joseph's arms on the sofa in her suite.

"Darling, its late let me help you to bed?" Joseph whispered

Not getting a response after several minutes he carefully shifted her body away from his and bent down to lift her, carrying her to bed. Making sure she was tucked in he placed a kiss on her forehead whispering words of love before heading towards the door.

A small voice barely uttered "Joseph?"

Causing him to turn back "Yes darling?"

"Will you stay here with me?" she asked "I know what I said before but I don't want to be alone tonight."

"I'll do whatever you need dear" he said making his way around the bed to climb in behind her.

Automatically she moved closer to him feeling his warmth spread across her back as he draped his arm across her pulling her even closer to him, resting his head on her pillow he inhaled the soft smell of her hair before drifting off to sleep holding and silently soothing the one he loved.

A/N: Okay I know I said I wouldn't get anything posted this weekend but I managed to find a little time to write this short piece.


	6. Chapter 6

By: Ancorns708

Rating: M

Summary: This is a challenge issued by Veve she asked for role reversal so this is AU and a little OC. I say a little because I'm going to try and keep their personality's and habits the same as in the movie but I'm sure I will stray at some point.

* * *

**_Author's note: As always thanks to those of you who R&R! Okay this chapter gave me a lot of trouble so after about five attempts at writing the wedding night I gave up and asked my dear sweet Fuzzylove for help, as always she came through with the absolute perfect scene! So all the credit for the wedding night should go to her! _**

**_You are a dear and I don't know what I would do without you Sarah Jayne!_**

* * *

**What if Things Were Different**

Chapter 6

Joseph had stayed with Clarisse every night for two week after her father had passed but true to her word she never let it progress pass cuddling despite Joe's best efforts. After the two weeks he finally returned to his suite but usually only left her after she had fallen to sleep.

Ever since the press conference six months ago Clarisse's life had changed dramatically. She still helped King Joseph with the running of the country, still acting as his aide while planning a royal wedding for over a thousand guest, but now she had ladies maids at her beck and call, along with Janie her loyal assistant who was training to take over as Joseph's aide and now Jim her personal body guard. When Joseph first introduced them she protested about not needing a guard but finally gave in when Joe told her that once they were married she would be required to have one.

* * *

The spring season is full of changes. The temperature rises to a more tolerable degree, opposing Mother Nature's last few months of freezing surroundings. The leaves that we saw fall and flowers we saw wilt are now budding into luxurious, green, perfect plants. Aside from the weather's transformations that occur in the spring season, we transform our lives, too. Today, the third day of March Clarisse was doing just that. Today she was starting a chapter of new beginnings, because this beautiful spring morning was her wedding day, the day she would finally marry her King.

From the moment her eyes opened she had people buzzing around her trying to make sure she had everything she needed for the big day. That morning when she woke up she was feeling calm, but now as she was getting ready and putting on her wedding dress, that was made of the finest Genovian lace and organza. The high collar, a-line wedding dress had long sleeves made of soft lace, with an elegant lace illusion overlay, with a lace and pearl button back and chapel train, she felt the nerves and butterflies starting as she thought, today I'm getting married.

Standing in the back of the church with her bridesmaids, her sister Olivia was fixing her veil and making sure that everything was perfect before making the way up the aisle.

"Clari, you look absolutely gorgeous today!" her sister gushed "I'm so glad that you took my advice and went with this dress." Smiling broadly "however my King and your new husband might not appreciate all the buttons" she said cheekily trying to calm Clarisse's nerves with humor.

As the music began playing and the double doors opened she walked up the aisle, smiling, so blissful. Seeing the big smile on Joseph's face, and just how happy he was to be getting married to her was the best moment of the whole day she thought to herself.

The rest of the wedding went by in a haze, she barely remembered the ceremony but she will never forget the loud sound of applause and cheers that went up as they presented themselves to their people for the first time as a married couple sharing a kiss out on the balcony.

* * *

The reception only consisted of about two hundred of their closest friends and family. They danced and mingled around the room talking with varies people Joseph never letting go of her hand. Even during dinner he kept his hand on her leg under the table as if he thought that the moment he let go she would disappear.

After saying goodbye to the last of the guests, they headed up to his suite. Joseph could sense and feel while holding onto her hand as they made their way up the stairs, that she was very nervous and scared.

Pouring them a glass of champagne each, keeping an eye on her as he slowly walked back over to her sitting on the couch, handing her a glass while sitting down beside her.

"Thank you." She smiled and sipped her drink.

Watching her as he took a sip himself before putting the glass down on the coffee table "It's ok to be nervous, you know?" He whispered.

"I know." She nodded and watched him take her glass, putting it down beside his as her heart began to race more.

"We will take things slow, and we will stop at any time if you want to, just say the word." He whispered while taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Ok, thank you." She whispered studying his face, watching him lean closer, pressing his lips to hers gently and letting go of her hand, placing it on her thigh as they both closed their eyes.

Pushing up the skirt of her dress as they shared a slow passion kiss, smiling against her lips when she put her hand up onto his neck, pulling his head back just a little "I know this is your first time, but I promise I am going to make it as memorable and special as I possibly can." He said looking into her eyes while running his hand up her thigh, watching her take her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Okay," She whispered back, feeling him move his hand up higher, brushing the back of his fingers against her panties, gasping at his touch as a million butterflies took flight in her stomach.

"You looked beautiful today." He whispered trying to relax her, kissing the corner of her lips as he slipped his fingers in her panties.

"You looked..." She stopped and closed her eyes as he started circling the bud with his thumb against her "Okay.." She gasped "You looked handsome yourself." She finally managed to whisper before he pressed light kisses over her neck, pleasuring his new wife "Ahhh…" She moaned and closed her eyes shut as he slipped a finger down.

"Are you ok?" He whispered lifting his head and watched her nod.

"You just surprised me, I'm sorry." She said opening her eyes.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked with concern and watched her nodding "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She nodded and inhaled deeply as he continued, never feeling such pleasure before now.

After a few moments Clarisse feeling a bit more confidant put her hand on his chest and pushed him back, moving forward to the edge of the sofa.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she grabbed her glass and downed the contents "Did I hurt you?" He whispered, running his hand up and down her back.

"No, you didn't" She said putting the glass back down, taking his hand while standing up and slowly led him over to what was now their bedroom.

Pushing up the door behind them they slowly made their way over to the bed, turning to Joseph as he put his hands on her sides, sharing a kiss before stepping back and slipping out of her dress letting it pool at her feet.

Standing before her King and Husband in nothing but a white lace bra and panties she could feel her heart beating so hard against her chest she feared it may burst at any moment.

Smiling as he stepped closer, putting his hands on her sides "I'm the luckiest man in the whole world... you are more beautiful than I ever imagined." He said lowering his head and started kissing her slowly as she snaked her arms around his neck.

Laying under the covers a short time later, Clarisse had her hand firmly on Joseph's arm as he kissed his way gently over her neck, jaw and lips, letting his hand wander down her thigh, tucking it behind her knee to bring it up, resting it against his hip.

Looking into his eyes moments later "I think I'm ready." She whispered.

"Are you absolutely sure?" He whispered, feeling her place her hand on the side of his head.

"I am very sure." She smiled, lifting her head and kissed him several times.

"Okay," He whispered and lifted the sheets up a little as she rested her head back down.

Moving so he could kneel between her legs, both looking down between their bodies as Clarisse gasped and rested her head back down on the pillow as Joseph looked up at her "What's wrong darling?"

"Well..." She said feeling a bit foolish "It's not going to fit" She started as he smiled down at her "You're too big." She added as he started laughing.

Looking down at her "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He said leaning on one arm and put his free hand up, cupping her face "If you've changed your mind, I don't mind, honestly? Your feelings come first now, my love." He added.

"No I want this to happen, I'm just surprised..." She started and looked at him as he carried on.

"And scared?" He asked as she nodded "That's normal," He nodded "I want you to know that it will hurt a bit at first, but that soon disappears."

"I know Livy told me what to expect this morning." She said, taking a deep breath and nodded "Please, make love to me." She whispered, not breaking eye contact.

Lowering his head he kissed her softly while moving his hand to her neck, running it down her arm, over her stomach and down between them, taking hold of his erection while breaking the kiss. Looking back down between them as Clarisse tipped her head back, biting her bottom lip while placing her hands on the top of his arms, preparing herself.

Coating himself in her arousal he began pushing as gently as he could against her center, not wanting to rush in and hurt her, taking things slowly as he began kissing her gently to take her mind off of the pain, slipping slowly within her, filling her completely as she closed her eyes tightly shut and dug her nails into the tops of his arms, letting a moan escape her lips as he rested down on her body.

Letting her adjust for several moments, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she moved her hands onto the back of his shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He whispered seconds later while moving his arms up, resting them under her arms as she snaked her arms around his shoulders.

"It hurts," She whispered as he lifted his head.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked and watched her shake her head.

"No," She said shaking her head, blinking away a couple stray tears.

"I'm so sorry that it's hurting." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek.

"It's okay; I know it's meant to." She whispered, looking up at him as he lifted his head "Please don't stop now, I want this." She whispered and kissed him while placing her hands on the sides of his head, gasping as he began moving over her slowly.

Resting her arms down on the bed, gripping the sheets as he started to thrust slowly, lifting her head she buried her face in the crook of his neck as she began moaning against his shoulder.

Breathing deeply as she rested her head back down "Mmmm... Ooh...Oh...Mmmm." She moaned grasping his back "Oh my god." She exclaimed quickly as he started going a little bit faster.

Raising his head he looked down at her as she moved her hands onto the sides of his head, raising her head as they shared a heated kiss, locking her legs around him as he thrust that little bit harder, tipping them both over the edge, climaxing together.

"Oh god Clarisse," Joseph moaned while collapsing on top of her, feeling her body trembling under his, kissing her jaw he raised his head, looking down at her as she smiled up at him.

"That was just... magical." She whispered between kisses, locking her arms around his shoulders as he smiled.

"Mmm no," He whispered, shaking his head as she looked up at him as he wiped the remaining tears from her face "You were magical, my love." He smiled, lowering his head kissing her deeply.

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

By: Ancorns708

Rating: M

Summary: This is a challenge issued by Veve she asked for role reversal so this is AU and a little OC. I say a little because I'm going to try and keep their personality's and habits the same as in the movie but I'm sure I will stray at some point.

* * *

**_Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me on this journey, I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, follows and reads. I checked my traffic stats earlier and this has become my most read story so thank you so much for taking the time to read it. You have no idea how much means to me. _**

* * *

**What if Things Were Different**

Chapter 7

After the first three day of their honeymoon Clarisse found herself waking Joseph up in the middle of the night just to make love. She couldn't get enough of him and how her body responded to his, she ached for his touch and when she couldn't have it she thought she would die from the desire that coursed through her veins.

The weeks since their return had been busy and stressful on both of them. They had her coronation and then the annual Easter celebration along with the running of the country which consumed much of their day but they still found time in their schedules to be with each other. Often seeking the other out in varies places around the palace.

The couple had been married for six weeks and had finally established a pattern to their day. They normally had breakfast in the suite, and then Joe would head to the office while she spent most of her time working with local charities, often meeting for lunch in his office, followed by more meetings, dinner and then finally retiring together. However this morning Clarisse found herself in the bathroom, sick to her stomach. This wasn't the first time, it had been happening every morning for the past week and now she was finding herself sick in the middle of the day. The smallest things unsettled her stomach now.

Knocking on the door "Darling are you alright?" Joe asked

"I don't know" she replied

Opening the door he walked in and sat beside her in the floor "Do you want me to call the doctor?"

She nodded her head as he rubbed his hand up and down her back "Let's get you back to bed while we wait for the doctor to arrive."

Once the doctor arrived he confirmed her suspicions with a simple test.

Joseph who had intended to stay but had to leave due to a meeting that couldn't wait, but as soon as it was over he rushed back to the suite to find Clarisse asleep in the bed. Crawling in behind her he draped his over her side causing her to roll onto her back.

Smiling up at him as he placed a light kiss on her lips "Hi" she said still drowsy

"Hello yourself beautiful" he said kissing her again "What did the doctor say?"

Setting up in the bed with her back resting against the pillows she took both of Joseph's hands as he moved to sit facing her. "Well I think you need to call a press conference" she said showing no emotion on her face

"Clarisse, why would I do that? You aren't seriously ill are you?" he said with worry and concern both in his voice and on his face

Finally smiling she said "no, I'm not seriously ill but I am pregnant."

Jumping off the bed he exclaimed "You're pregnant! Really?" as he pulled her off the bed spinning around with her in his arms before standing her back on her feet "Really, I'm going to be a daddy?"

With a smile that reached her ears "Yes you are going to be a daddy!"

"I have so many questions… when did this happen? When are you due? When can we find out if it's a boy or a girl? Oh my goodness I can't believe that I'm going to be a dad"

"Well I'm glad you are excited" she said looking at him with amusement "and to answer your questions my best guess is it happened while we were on honeymoon although if you ask me the honeymoon still hasn't ended" she said cupping his cheek kissing him "I'm not entirely sure, we need to have a sonogram first, but I would think around the first of December, certainly before Christmas." She finished

"Well when can we find out the sex?" he asked

"About that…I was hoping that it could be a surprise." She said smiling sheepishly at him

"You really don't want to know?"

"I don't think so; I think it will be nice to find out when I can hold him or her for the first time."

"Alright, if you don't want to know then neither do I" he smiled at her sweetly but soon his smile and eyes turned seductive as he whispered in her ear "I suppose I should make good use of any free time I have then." As he planted kisses along her neck walking her back the bed.

* * *

Clarisse had been confined to bed rest for the last two months of her pregnancy because her body kept trying to go into early labor. Joseph had kept her from going stir crazy, he made sure that she and his baby were his number one priority. He ran down to the kitchen to fetch her whatever crazy food she was craving regardless of the hour, he rubbed her swollen feet, he even helped her shave her legs when she became too big to do it herself, but the thing she loved most was that every night before going to sleep he would rub lotion across her bump while talking to the baby. Sometimes he would tell "peanut" stories of his childhood, others he would lecture peanut for causing Mommy so much heartburn or tell him or her that they should be nice and not kick Mommy so hard because they were bruising her ribs, all of which brought her immense joy.

Lying in bed Clarisse stared up at the ceiling as she once again could not sleep she had been having cramps on and off for the past hour but thought it was just a false alarm yet again. Feeling the need to use the bathroom Clarisse managed to roll out of bed but when she stood upright a gush of water ran down her leg.

"Joseph?" she said getting no response from the sleeping form in the bed "JOSEPH! Wake up" she yelled

Rolling over he looked at her doubled over holding onto the edge of the bed "Clarisse? Are you alright?"

"No…I think my water just broke" she said between deep breaths "call the doctor now!"

Jumping out of bed he phoned the doctor and rushed back into the bedroom helping her back into the bed as they waited for the doctor.

"I still can't believe it." Joseph said lying beside her, and put his arm over her under the covers.

"No, neither can I really we are going to be parents in a few short hours." Clarisse smiled at him.

"I know, it only seems like last week we were getting pregnant," he smirked up at her as she smiled and reached over for her glass of water.

Taking a couple sips and put it back on the table "I know, time sure fly's when you are enjoying yourself." she laughed and looked back at him as she rubbed her belly.

"That it does," he smiled while watching her bite her bottom lip hissing as another contraction moved through her body "You're so beautiful Clarisse," he smiled while reaching up, cupping her face as they shared a couple kisses and whispered words of love to each other Joseph put his hand up on her bump joining hers.

Laying on the bed, crying and holding her bump with one hand and gripped the pillow with her other. Joseph knelt down beside the bed taking her hand "I have called your doctor again and he is on the way." He said leaving out the part about him begin stuck in traffic while he watched as she closed her eyes while tipping her head back.

"Thank you," she cried moving her head forward with a scream, scaring Joseph.

"Do you need anything?" he asked as she shook her head trying to do her breathing.

After a few minutes Clarisse stood up, leaning over the bed while rocking herself forward and backwards as Joseph started to panic.

"Joseph" Clarisse snapped "Something's wrong," she cried.

Joseph panicked and looked around for the phone "I'm going to go call your ladies maid then the doctor again okay?"

Grabbing his arm as he turned to leave "Please don't leave me," she whispered.

"Clarisse" he said taking hold of her hand "I need to call the doctor again, I will be right back okay?" he said while looking at her "Okay?" he asked again as she nodded and let go of his arm.

He quickly rushed over to the door, coming back a moment later.

"Okay, Joseph I need you to be strong for Clarisse okay?" the doctor said

"Alright" Joseph replied and nodded his head while keeping his eyes on his queen.

"What is Clarisse doing right now?" Dr. Payne asked.

"She's standing leaning over the bed, she's crying and rubbing her bump." he said.

"Ok, I need you to help her on the bed for me, can you do that?"

"Sure," he said putting the phone down and moved over to Clarisse "You need to lay on the bed darling," he said helping her lay down "It will be ok, I promise." he whispered and held her hand with one hand and grabbing the phone with the other "I'm back." he said.

"This baby is coming," Clarisse exclaimed and screamed out while squeezing Joseph's hand.

"Ahhh CLARISSE!," he cried as she rolled over onto her side.

"Joseph?" Dr. Payne said "I need you to do something really important for me okay?" he said.

"Ok," he said and watched as Clarisse rolled back onto her back.

"Ok, I need you to put the phone down, don't hang up just put it down and check the area and come tell me if you see anything, okay?" he asked.

"You mean you want me to check the area where the baby is coming out?" he exclaimed as Clarisse screamed again.

"Yes, I do." Replied Dr. Payne.

"But that's…I really don't know if I want to see her like this..." he stopped as Clarisse grabbed his hand.

"Joseph listen, this baby is coming, do you want to help your wife or not?" she asked.

"Yes, but..." he whispered "Ok, I will go and check." he said to Dr. Payne putting the phone down and took Clarisse's hand again, looking towards her lower body "he wants me to check you down there," he said looking back up at her "to see if I can see anything?" he exclaimed

"Right now Joseph," Clarisse cried "I don't really care what you do," she screamed while gripping her bump with her other hand and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered letting go of her hand, took a deep breath and moved towards the bottom of the bed.

Taking a deep breath he helped her remove her underwear, and checked to see if he could see anything. With a gasp he stood up and hurried over to the phone.

"Doctor?" he exclaimed while turning the other way as Clarisse screamed out again "I can see something, I think the baby is coming."

"Ok, I thought this would be the case." He said "Ok Joseph you need to continue being brave as it appears this baby isn't going to wait for me to arrive, which means you are going to have to deliver the baby yourself, do you think you can do that for your wife?" he asked.

"Um..." he said trying not to panic as Clarisse rolled onto her side again and gripped the sheets "Yeah I can," he finally said " I have her ladies maid Nicole with me now" he finished.

"Good," Dr. Payne smiled in relief "Ok, I need you to send Nicole to and get some towels for me okay?"

"Okay," he said turning to Nicole he relayed the message as she hurried off to grab some towels and came back a moment later "she back." he said into the phone.

"Okay, now I don't want you to hang up, just rest the phone down on the side so I am here if any problems occur," Dr. Payne said as he was trying to maneuver through traffic "You will need to help your wife to deliver this baby soon, now when the baby is born if she isn't crying, check to make sure the baby is breathing and check her mouth to make sure there isn't any gunk or fluid in there alright?"

"Alright" he nodded taking everything in while keeping an eye on Clarisse.

"Then I want you to wrap her up in the towels okay?" he asked "To keep her warm, I promise that I'm not that far away and should be with you soon"

"Hurry" he said "Anything else?" he asked.

"Just make sure you come back to me if you need help with anything alright?" Dr. Payne finished

"Okay" he nodded "I will go look now."

"Okay," he said.

Joseph put the phone down and moved over to his wife, as she gripped his hands he looked at her all the while trying to keep his cool.

"Where's Dr. Payne?" Clarisse screamed through crying.

"He will be here soon, I promise." he said watching her close her eyes and move onto her back "I'm just going to check you now, okay?" he said as she nodded and watched him move down "Whoa"

"What?" Clarisse cried.

"The baby is really coming now." he said looking up at her as he went pale.

"Don't you dare pass out on me now, Joseph." Clarisse cried as another contraction ripped through her body making her scream and grip hold of the sheets, not noticing him springing into action.

"Keep pushing darling" he called out.

Seconds later she gave birth, and as Clarisse lay crying trying to calm down Joseph with Nicole's help done as Dr. Payne had instructed him and nearly started crying himself when the baby started screaming, making Clarisse lift her head to see him wrapping the baby up in a towel, cradling her in one arm he rushed over to the phone.

"Dr. Payne" he exclaimed "She's here," he smiled down at her in his arm.

"Her?" Clarisse exclaimed and rested her head back down while putting her hands up onto her head as she cried.

"That's great news, you done a brilliant job." he smiled "I'm very proud of you,"

"Thank you," he smiled and looked towards the door as the good doctor came running in the room putting his phone back in his pocket " the doctor is here now" he smiled as the doctor came over and took the baby to examine her as Joseph moved to sit on the bed next to his wife.

"Thank you Joseph" Clarisse smiled up to him.

"Oh," he chuckled while taking her hand in his "It was nothing" he said looking at her

"It was something you just delivered our first born and the heir to the throne" Clarisse said with tears in her eyes.

Hearing a loud commotion coming from the sitting area they looked up to see Olivia rushing into the room and up to where Clarisse was "I got here as fast as I could" she exclaimed

"How did you even know?" Joseph asked

"I called her Your Majesties… I hope you don't mind" Nicole said from the corner

"Not at all and thank you for calling her" Clarisse said

"If you don't need anything at the moment may I be excused? I need to go gather something's from the nursery that you will need tonight."

"Of course and thank you for your help tonight" Joseph said as she curtsied and left the new family.

Dr. Payne walked over holding the new bundle handing her to Clarisse. "She practically perfect in every way" he said after giving them some brief instruction he finished by saying "I'll be by in the morning to check on you but if you need anything please call" as he walked to the door Joseph walked with him to the door shaking his hand and thanked him for coming, even though the doctor insisted that he had done little when it came to delivering the child.

"What are you going to call her?" Livy asked while kneeling on the bed next to them.

"Oh," Clarisse said looking up "We've been too wrapped up to pick a name." she said looking at Joseph

"Well we haven't discussed names since we didn't know the sex" Livy sighed "So how about?" she said looking at them both, and then at the baby for a second before looking at Clarisse "Michaela Elizabeth" she smiled "After Daddy sort of?" she smiled.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded while looking at Joseph "I like that," she smiled as Joe leaned over and kissed her.

"Um I am here you know?" Olivia exclaimed as they parted and laughed "Thank you," he smiled at Olivia "I like that name too."

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded while looking down at baby Michaela in her arms "The name suits her, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yes it does." Joseph smiled while moving and sat on the bed beside them putting his arm around Clarisse's back.

"Right" Olivia said as they looked at her "I'm going to leave you three to get some rest," she said putting her arms out to hug Clarisse "Congratulation sister she is beautiful, she will make a wonderful princess."

"Oh, do you have to." Clarisse sighed.

"Yes" Livy said "I'll be in my old room and if you need anything you call me and if not I'll come by in the morning after breakfast"

"Okay" Clarisse said sadly and kissed Livy goodnight

"Good night my darling niece" she smiled then kissed the top of baby Michaela's head

"I'll walk you out" Joseph said turning to look at Clarisse "I'm going to run to the kitchen for a snack would you like something?" He asked

"Maybe some ice water and crackers" she said

"I'll be right back" he said

Returning a little while later to find Clarisse feeding baby Michaela, she looked up as he put the moses basket down next to the bed then climbed gently beside her.

"Beautiful." he smiled as she looked at him for a second then looked back down at Michaela.

With a smile she looked back up at him "she is so beautiful"

"She looks like her mother" he whispered kissing her temple

"And her father" Clarisse smiled.

"I'm so proud of Clarisse, you done a brilliant job tonight." Joseph said as Clarisse looked back at him

"I'm proud of you too," she whispered as he lent closer and kissed her softly before looking back down at Michaela

Joe reached over and took baby Michaela's hand in his "I love you so much" she whispered and watched Joe leaning closer and kissed his daughter's fingers.

"I love you so much too Clarisse," he said looking back at her as she smiled "I love you too Princess." He said as he lent over and kissed her on top of the head before wrapping his arms around his new little family as Clarisse dozed off with the baby now laying sound asleep on her chest, both girls wrapped securely in the arms of the one man who would love them both forever.

~The End~

Special Author's Note: I really wasn't sure about this story when I started it but now that it has come to an end I can honestly say that this is my favorite story, that I have written. I do apologize that wasn't "super-hot" but I like the fairytale that it has become. I hope that you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. Don't be surprised if I decide to write a sequel or even another chapter in the future but for now this is the end. If any of you have suggestions for how this story might continue I would love to hear them. ~Ashley X


End file.
